Ninjas de secundaria
by PhantomN3twork
Summary: Después de muchos problemas en las escuela de ninjas, los ninjas de MK son expulsados y tienen que mandarlos a una escuela diferente, en esta escuela aparentemente normal, estos ninjas de 16 años tendrán aventuras divertidas y harán nuevos amigos. Hay unos cuantos OC


Hola amigos, este es el primer fic que publico en esta página y decidí hacerlo sobre una de mis sagas favoritas de videojuegos, Mortal Kombat. Disfrútenlo:

Capítulo 1- Llegando a la nueva escuela

Hace unos años, los ninjas de Mortal Kombat fueron a una escuela de ninjas para aprender a ser asesinos sigilos a sangre fría desde los 6 años. Pero 10 años después de que empezaron en esa escuela, les han dado muchos problemas a sus maestros y estos, cansados de quejarse, convencieron al director de dicha escuela de expulsarlos… Cosa que decepciono a los padres de los ninjas, los cuales se reunieron para hablar con sus hijos…

-Los sentimos… Sabemos que los decepcionamos…- Decían todos los ninjas parados frente a sus padres y madres

-Ahora tendremos que buscar una nueva escuela para ustedes… ¿Cómo van a aprender a ser ninjas si fueron expulsados de la única escuela para ninjas del país?- Preguntaba el padre de Smoke

-Eso va a ser un problema…- Responde la madre de Sub-Zero y de Noob

-¿Y si los mandamos a una escuela común y corriente?- Pregunta el padre de Rain

-Esa puede ser una opción…- Dice el padre de Ermac

-¡Pero deben aprender a ser ninjas!- Protesta el padre de Reptile con un poco enojo en su voz

-No es un problema muy grande… Tan solo les faltaban unos 2 años para terminar la escuela de ninjas, su educación está bastante bien.- Explica la madre de Reptile tratando de calmar a su esposo

-Sí, no creo que sea un problema- Añade la madre de Chameleon

-De hecho… A mí me gustaría estar en una secundaria normal, es mejor tener que pagar por un almuerzo que tener que pelear a muerte por el…- Dice Ermac

-En eso Ermac tiene razón.- Exclama Smoke

-Sería mejor tener que ir a una escuela normal, prefiero tener que pasar toda la noche estudiando que tener pelear cada día de la semana.- Añade Scorpion

-Sí… Además en ese lugar no había chicas ¿Cómo quieren que tengamos novias si nos mandan a una escuela que es solo para hombres?- Pregunta Reptile

-Nosotras no queríamos que tengan novias.- Responden las madres de los ninjas

-Nosotros sí, pero ellas nos ganaron y los tuvimos que mandar a una escuela solo para chicos…- Dicen los padres

-¿Estás diciendo que les ganaron en una pelea?- Pregunta Noob

-No, sabíamos que no podíamos pelear con ellas. Así que jugamos piedra papel o tijera… Nos ganaron 5 a 2.- Responde el padre de Sub-Zero y Noob

-Ok ¿Entonces a que escuela vamos?- Pregunta Sub-Zero

-¿A la escuela para humanos superdotados de Charles Xavier?- Pregunta Chameleon

-No Chameleon… Irán a la Secundaria Pearce… Tuve amigos que estudiaron ahí y les fue bien en la vida…- Responde el padre de Scorpion

-Entendido.- Responden los jóvenes ninjas

**Unos días después…**

Los ninjas se levantan de su camas, se visten, van lavarse la cara y los dientes y todas esas cosas que la gente normal hace en la mañana… Después de desayunar los ninjas salen de sus respectivas casas y se encuentran en la acera para esperar el autobús que los llevaría a su nueva escuela… Unos minutos después los chicos el autobús llega, los chicos se suben en él y todos los que estaban en el los comienzan a mirar de manera extraña, algunas chicas se enamoran de ellos, otras los miran raro, unos chicos se les ríen en voz baja y a otros les da igual después de todo, solo son estudiantes nuevos… Unos segundos después de que suban todos los seguían viendo, hasta que un chico en el fondo les grita ''¡FRIKIS!'' y todos comienzan a reírse, al escuchar esto Scorpion, quien era el más enojón de los chicos, se enfurece y su mano comienza a prenderse fuego debido a esto, al ver esto todos los chicos comienzan a asustarse un poco de Scorpion, quien grita ''¿¡Quien dijo eso!?'' y todos señalan a un chico que se veía como el típico bravucón de la escuela que amenazaba a los nerds y golpeaba a los chicos nuevos sin razón alguna… Pero nadie iba a golpear a estos chicos nuevos… Scorpion comienza a acercarse a él lentamente, y cuando llega hacia donde estaba el chico lo mira a los ojos, lo toma por el cuello de su camiseta y le pregunta ''¿Cómo me llamaste?'' el chico pide perdón muy asustado pero Scorpion levanta su puño como si fuera a golpearlo… Entonces Ermac llega detrás de él y le dice ''Déjalo amigo, no lo vale…'', al escuchar esto, Scorpion suelta al chico y le dice ''Y la próxima vez que nos insultes… No te lo perdonare'' después de esto los ninjas buscan un lugar donde sentarse pero no encontraban nada, principalmente porque no veían nada debido a las chicas con ojos de corazones que los rodeaban, y así siguieron hasta que un chico les habló ''¡Oigan chicos nuevos! ¡Vengan aquí hay lugares!'' sorprendentemente el chico tenía 8 asientos libres (Era un autobús bastante grande, y los asientos también, en donde se sentaban los chicos cabían como 16 personas, pero estarían algo apretados), los ninjas van y se sientan tranquilamente durante el viaje, conversando con el chico y unos amigos suyos…

-Bueno, yo soy Chris. Un placer conocerlos.- Dijo el chico que les cedió los asientos -¿Y ustedes como se llaman?- Añadió

-Yo soy Scorpion.- Responde el ninja

-Yo soy Sub-Zero.- Dice el cryomancer

-Y yo Smoke.- Añade su amigo

Un rato después las presentaciones terminan y los chicos comienzan a conversar y resulta que Chris, su nuevo amigo, también tiene poderes y sabe luchar como ellos, sus poderes son casi los mismos que tiene Gambito (Uno de mis personajes favoritos de los comics), si no saben cuáles son vayan a buscarlos en Wikipedia porque yo no tengo ganas de hacer esto. Bueno, sigamos con la historia, mientras los chicos hablaban y Chris les mostraba un poco sus poderes, los chicos notaron que 8 lindas chicas que ninguno de ellos conocía (Salvo por Chameleon quien conocía a su hermana, Khameleon), de las cuales se enamoraron al instante, estas chicas eran Skarlet, Kitana, Mileena, Jade, Frost, Khameleon, Nitara y Li Mei. El resto de los chicos les silban y les aplauden debido a que son hermosas, incluso algunos les coquetean, a muchas chicas no les pasa nada, algunas comienzan a sentir envidia de ellas y las otras no les dan importancia ya que estaban concentradas en sus ninjas preferidos…

-Mira, esas chicas son hermosas…- Dice Reptile

-Sí… En especial la que va vestida de rojo.- Añade Ermac

-Sí… Esta chica es hermosa.- Declara Scorpion

-¡Oye tú! ¡La chica vestida de azul!- Grita Sub-Zero -¡Ven aquí!- Añadió

Al escuchar esto Kitana se acerca a Sub-Zero.

-¿Me llamabas a mí?- Pregunta la princesa

-Si… Quería saber ¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunta el Lin Kuei

-Ahh, mi nombre es Kitana.- Responde la edeniana

-Qué lindo nombre… Es casi tan lindo como tú…- Dice Sub-Zero tratando de conquistar a Kitana

-Gracias *Se ríe un poco*… ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?- Pregunta Kitana

-Mi nombre es Kuai Liang… Pero me dicen Sub-Zero…- Le responde

-Bueno, Sub-Zero, te presento a mis amigas, ellas son Skarlet, Nitara, Li Mei, Jade, Frost y Khameleon, y ella es mi hermana Mileena.- Dice Kitana presentando a sus amigas

-Es un placer conocerlas, ellos son mis amigos, déjame presentártelos, ellos son Ermac, Chameleon, Rain, Smoke, mi hermano Noob, Reptile y él es Scorpion.- Dice Sub-Zero haciendo lo mismo que Kitana

-Hola hermano.- Dice Khameleon mientras saluda a su hermano con una sonrisa

-Hola hermanita.- Dice Chameleon quien saludaba a su hermana con otra sonrisa

Off Topic: Algunos se estarán preguntando porque Khameleon se subió al autobús después de su hermano y no junto a él. La explicación es bastante fácil, ella asistió a una fiesta en casa de Kitana y se quedó a dormir en su casa junto con sus amigas previamente mencionadas.

-Hey ¿Crees que podamos sentarnos con ustedes?- Pregunta Kitana de manera algo tierna

-Seguro.- Respondió Sub-Zero -Chicos, levántense así Kitana y sus amigas puedan acomodarse.- Añadió

Los chicos aceptaron y se sentaron un chico al lado de una chica, para ser más específicos, lo hicieron de esta manera: Ermac y Skarlet, Smoke y Jade, Noob y Frost, Chameleon y Nitara, Reptile y Khameleon, Sub-Zero y Kitana, Scorpion y Mileena y por último, Rain y Li Mei.

Durante el viaje la mitad de los chicos se quedaron callados y lo único que hacían era escuchar a las chicas con quienes estaban, y los que tuvieron la valentía para charlar con las chicas que tenían al lado eran Ermac, Noob, Sub-Zero y Smoke, Scorpion tampoco tenía miedo de hablar con Mileena, pero tenía miedo de que ella lo lastimaría si decía algo…

-Hola.- Dice Ermac saludando a Skarlet -¿Cómo estás?- Añade

-Bien ¿Y tú?- Responde Skarlet con una sonrisa que Ermac pudo notar debajo de su velo

-Yo estoy bien ahora que te conocí.- Dice Ermac coqueteando con Skarlet -También… Eres muy linda…- Añade de manera tierna

-Ahh… Gracias.- Responde Skarlet sonrojándose

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunta Ermac al darse cuenta de que Skarlet se sonrojó

-Nada, no pasa nada…- Responde Skarlet algo nerviosa

-¿Segura? Te noto nerviosa- Pregunta el ninja

-Sí, estoy segura.- Responde la kunoichi vestida de rojo

-Por cierto, me olvide de preguntarte tu nombre ¿Te molestaría decírmelo? El mío es Ermac.- Pregunta Ermac

-Yo soy Skarlet, lindo nombre Ermac.- Responde Skarlet sonriendo

-Bueno… Mmm… Quería saber si tu qui…-

En ese momento Ermac es interrumpido por el conductor del autobús, quien les avisa a todos que deben bajar porque ya habían llegado a la secundaria…

Un poco más tarde cuando la clase de matemáticas estaba por empezar Ermac se había sentado solo en un pupitre para dos y un montón de chicas se peleaban para ver quien se sentaba con él, Skarlet se escabulló entre todas las chicas y se sentó junto a Ermac…

-Ah, hola de nuevo.- Dice Ermac mientras saluda a Skarlet

-Hola. Pasar por tu grupo de admiradoras es difícil…- Dice Skarlet mientras se ríe un poco

-No es mi culpa.- Contesta Ermac

-Por cierto, recuerdo que me querías preguntar algo en el autobús y justo te interrumpieron… ¿Qué era?- Dice Skarlet

-Ahh… Eso…- Contesta Ermac

**Continuara…**


End file.
